


This Is My Idea

by enchantingmari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Inspired by Swan Princess (1994), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Song: This is My Idea (Swan Princess), Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingmari/pseuds/enchantingmari
Summary: 𝘈𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘈𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘋𝘶𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯-𝘊𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘺. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯  𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘕𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘨𝘦 — 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺-𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 — 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Marriage was a thing that she’d always been told was her future. She’d one day settle down and marry a prince from a fellow kingdom, joining their two rules as one and she would take over as queen. However, she was never told she’d be forced to be happy of such a thing. Or that she would end up betrothed to the one boy in the entire world she despised most. Just the thought of Adrien Agreste made her skin crawl and made her want to throw something at wall— or his head. Either would work. Something about the boy just boiled the princess’s blood. So now she was left to wonder why her mother and father had been so avid in sending her off to  ‘ _get to know him better._ ’ 

All too soon the carriage came to a stop outside of her future home, sending her tiny body tumbling forward. She quickly gathered herself and straightened the skirt of her dress as best as possible before trying to push the door open herself. She cursed her small frame and let out a tiny squeak as the coachman slid it open with ease, sending her straight to the ground. 

“Princess Marinette! My apologies!” The older male bent to help but she was already halfway up off the ground. The twelve year-old wasn’t too amused and she’d only been here for mere seconds. The Agrestes weren’t even in view yet.  Some hosts.  She offered the coachman a soft smile as she saw his guilt ridden face. She wouldn’t let him feel bad, that wasn’t like her. 

“No need to apologize sir! It is completely out of your control. My fault if anything.” She gave a small curtsy, almost tipping over once again. The poor girl was the clumsiest excuse for future queen but she’d been told by her parents and subjects that it made her endearing. As she righted herself that’s when she saw them. Adrien and Gabriel Agreste. She could feel her face grow hot with dislike and did her best to keep it under check. There was no use in getting worked up when she had no one to run behind for protection. 

•••

“Father, why must we have her stay  here ? Can’t the thing stay in the stables or something?” Adrien was normally rather well behaved, at least for a twelve year-old boy, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng brought out a side of him that was nothing less than unruly and disrespectful. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he just simply didn’t like the girl. Yet, she was his future wife and he’d somehow been sucked into spending every summer from now until that dreaded day with her. 

His father quickly cast a disapproving look inhis direction and clicked his tongue lightly. “Now, Adrien. We’ve talked about this many a time. This is for the benefit of both kingdoms. Besides, it could do you some good to learn how to be tolerable.” The words cut straight through to the young prince and all he could do was nod before returning to his sulking. 

There wasn’t any one point at which the boy could identify as the moment his hatred for the princess had begun. In fact, at one point in their childhood they had even been best friends. However, one day that all stopped and the only thing that came to his mind when he thought of Marinette was pure unadulterated distaste. In short, the girl was the last person he wanted to be around in the moment and he knew the feeling was absolutely mutual. 

As the two rounded a corner he saw  her . The ends of her dress were covered in dirt and her hair was the purest definition of a mess.  _How could a princess be so okay with conducting themselves like that?_ From the frown that formed on the girl’s face and the way his father’s brow creased he could only guess he had said the latter thought out loud. He’d get an earful later, he just knew it. 

_I can’t believe I’m stuck with her all summer._ With a heavy sigh the prince offered a plastered on smile and bent towards the girl, kissing her hand quickly. “Princess Marinette, a pleasure. So glad you could come.” 

_He looks so conceited..._ If looks could kill the glare that she bore into him would cause him to be six feet under in that very moment. However, as soon as he straightened himself she quickly replaced it with a smile so sickeningly sweet it would give a person cavities. “The pleasure is all mine. Happy to be here.” 

_How I’d like to run..._ Ocean blue eyes locked with electrifying green and the unspoken words flowed between them. This summer was going to be one of absolute torture for both.


	2. Chapter 2

Four weeks passed by without much progress in terms of finding common ground and Adrien felt as if he were about to lose his mind. Marinette spent most of her time either locked away in the library or helping the kitchen staff with preparing desert after desert. This went beyond unusual for a princess and went straight into concerning. What twelve year-old would rather read or bake than actually play? He guessed it didn’t help much that he refused to let her join in with him and his long time friend Nino whenever she would try. But still, there were plenty of times when it was just the two of them and instead of trying to engage in talk or play she would shut him out and turn to a book or recipe. It was baffling and irritating all at once in his eyes. 

“Why must you be so  _boring_ ?” The boy deliberately drew out the last word in his sentence as he poked her with a pencil. He’d been required to work on his lessons a few hours earlier and had yet to discard himself of his equipment. His question had yet receive an answer aside from an eye roll so he decided to prod again. “Hey, Marinette. I asked you a question.” 

This time the pencil didn’t even get to make contact with her skin before she snatched it away and turned to face him. Her face was blank of any emotion whatsoever. “I heard you, Agreste. However, I’m choosing to not answer you. I’m forced to pretend I like you in front of our parents. That doesn’t mean I must act like I do in private. Now please leave me alone before I scream.” With that the girl turned back to the current book she had been reading. 

•••

The sound of fading footsteps sounded like music to Marinette’s ears. Oh, how that boy agitated her very soul! The servants she helped out would often just laugh and call it young love but they were wrong. There was no way she could love such an arrogant boy. The only time she even acted as if he were tolerable enough to be in the same room as was whenever Gabriel or her parents were in the room. The thought of offended such a prominent king as Gabriel Agreste or disappointing her own family were the only things that kept the princess from straight up screaming about the unfairness of it all. Why was she forced to marry such a  _brat_ ? She was sure there were other princes far more suited for her than Adrien Agreste. And why was such a responsibility placed on her at such a young age? 

At twelve the girl could barely do basic algebra and stand up without falling right back down. How was she supposed to prepare to become queen and marry a person she didn’t even want to know personally? It wasn’t fair to her. And if a part of her was being honest? She didn’t think it was fair to him either. It was obvious that he wanted this just a little as she did. That he thought them an unfit match as well. They both knew there was no changing their parents’ minds though, so they were simply stuck with this dreaded fate they shared. Her only hope was that these next few summers would fly by and that her mother and father would soon come to their senses before the wedding day.


	3. Chapter 3

Days dragged on into weeks, making what was supposed to only be three “short” months feel like an eternity for the young royals. It all felt too good to be true by the time August came around. 

Marinette stood in the middle of her room, not that she ever called it hers, and looked at her reflection in a floor length mirror. Her dress was far too loose on the poor girl and white did nothing for her complexion. Everything about it brought despair to the forefront of her mind. Still, she gathered the front end arranged her skirt so that it was semi presentable in her eyes. That’s when the door opened. The princess didn’t bother looking, assuming it was Adrien telling her she could go. He’d made a habit of popping in whenever he was unwanted, which was most times if she were being absolutely honest. “I thought I told you to start knocking, Agreste.” 

“It’s not Adrien, dear. But I do apologize for not knocking.” The sound of Nathalie’s voice made the young princess fumble over her apology causing the older woman to simply laugh. “Don’t apologize your majesty. It’s a simple mistake.” 

Nathalie walked in the room and instantly took to fixing the dress for Marinette, taking a ribbon from her bag and tying it in a small bow around the girl’s waist. Instantly the dress no longer felt like a tent and the contrast of the black silk on white made her feel more like herself. Her small arms instantly wrapped around the woman’s neck in a thank you. Maybe she would miss  some  aspects of the Agreste castle when she left. 

Nathalie had been her first beacon of light and hope upon arrival, making sure she never felt too out of place. In fact she was the first one to even suggest that she take up baking. She’d even invited her to go on strolls and they would talk well into the day. She could say what she truly felt without fear of repercussion. Nathalie was her safe space over the past three months. It was going to be hard to leave her. 

•••

Three hours. Three excruciatingly long hours until the Dupain-Chengs would arrive to collect their daughter. Just the thought made Adrien want to jump and shout for joy but his father would have his head for such foolish behavior. The boy couldn’t help it though. This entire summer had been one straight from hell in his eyes. Not only had she somehow infiltrated  his  home and made all the servants and surrounding people love her but she’d stolen Nathalie away from his.  His  Nathalie. She was the only thing even close to a mother figure the boy had in his life since the queen’s passing and this girl had come in and stolen her away from him just like that. It wasn’t his fault he despised his future wife. 

The sound of horses and carriage wheels against pavement brought the young prince out of his own thoughts and he all too eagerly hopped up from his desk. “I’ll go get Marinette and let her know her parents are here!” He quickly stifled his exciting under his father’s questioning gaze and walked hurriedly towards the other’s room. 

He didn’t bother knocking, he never did. What was the point in giving her that satisfaction? He never had anyone knock when they entered his room. No, he refused to give her treatment he didn’t even receive on a good day. Instead he simply pushed the door open with both hands and stomped right in, sitting down on her bed. “Your parents are here, Dupain-Cheng. You can leave now.” 

The small annoyed huff that came out her mouth caused the boy joy. Oh how he loved to agitate her. “Oh, with pleasure Agreste.” She glared directly into his soul before turning on her heel and stomping off, almost tripping over her own feet. This was going to be a long eleven years for them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Four years of royal duties. Four summers of pure torture. The now sixteen year-old princess stood outside her own home, her eyes begging like always for her parents to let her stay. To let her call off the ever nearing marriage. “Papa, I haven’t even had breakfast yet! And Mama, you know I get road sick! Plus, just look at this dress!” 

The king and queen simply laughed and shook their heads, her mother kissing the top of her head softly. “Mari, you know as well as we do that this is what’s best for our kingdom. For our people.” Of course they brought up the people. They knew how much she absolutely adored her people and just how far she’d go to ensure their safety and comfort. It didn’t mean she enjoyed this even the slightest bit. 

“Besides, you get to see Nathalie again. And who were those two lovely young women you always mention on your return?” Her father’s words caused a small sparkle to shine in her eyes if just for a second. Alya and Chloé. She’d met Alya the summer of her thirteenth year and it had been an instant bond. The girl was feisty and strong willed and her brain was a match for the princess’s. It didn’t take long for the pair to become best friends. 

Chloé on the other hand was a journey all of its own. The two had met her first summer with the Agrestes and both were wary. She’d even found herself preferring Adrien to the blonde girl. However, as time wore on she had found her self in predicaments that had the two girls working side by side and she learned that they had more in common that she could have even hoped for. Near the end of her third summer Chloé and Marinette had become rather inseparable and the pair along with Alya had become somewhat of a power trio. She had missed them and Nathalie something fierce but that still didn’t change the fact she would rather stay here. 

Just as Marinette was about to try her hand once more at protesting the familiar sound of Gorille arriving with the carriage could be heard. Her heart dropped slightly. She knew there was no point in even trying now. She fixed the skirt of her dress and turned, a soft smile forming in greeting as she saw the large men step out and open her door. “Gorille, always a pleasure to see you. Wish I could say the same for the prince...” The last sentence was barely a mumble but he had heard it and couldn’t help the chuckle that came. Aside from Nathalie and her friends he was the only one she dared share her thoughts on Adrien Agreste with. She knew he wouldn’t do much other than listen. Not a word she said ever made it to Adrien or Gabriel. Being lovable came in favor for the young princess. 

•••

Adrien had been rather vocal in his detest of summer throughout each year. He thought after four he’d be at least somewhat more tolerant of the girl but she made it so hard for him to even do much as look at her. Every one in both palace and kingdom seemed to love her. Even his own father seemed to be growing fond of the girl and that was almost an impossible feat to master. He did give her props for that. A part of knew he wouldn’t normally have a problem with this if it wasn’t for the fact that she always got in  his  way in the process. 

She somehow managed to get under his skin and agitate his inner most thoughts. During the year he could busy himself and take his mind off of her. However, without fail, as summer drew near his mind would constantly return to her and he wouldn’t even have the slightest idea as to why. It irritated him and only made him despise the poor girl more. Maybe that’s why he currently stood at the entry gates, mumbling to himself about how he’d much rather jump into a freezing lake than have her by his side for an entire summer. 

As time dragged on he began to grow hopeful that her parents had called off the merger on their end. That he wouldn’t have to see her face ever again. However, the sound of hooves and wheels brought his hopes crashing to the bottom of his stomach.  She’s here. 

As Marinette stepped out of the carriage Adrien couldn’t deny it. She’d grown well over the past four years. The person who stood in front of him now wasn’t a scrawny twelve year-old disaster. She was still a disaster in his eyes, but he’d be stupid to deny that she was now rather attractive. Then again, he shouldn’t be as surprised as he was. He’d changed also. And she had noticed to— he could tell by the way her eyes lingered just a second longer than usual on him before flitting away in annoyance. It still didn’t change their distaste for each other. 

“Ah, Princess Marinette. Always a pleasure to see you.” He gave his usual kiss of the hand in greeting, his lips lingering just a second longer than the summers before. Her skin was softer now. 

“You flatter me too much, Prince Adrien.” She hated how her heart fluttered in response to the kiss. Hated how she didn’t quite mind as he didn’t immediately pull away. He was rather attractive now, but that didn’t change that underneath the attractive physique was still the same bratty future king she wanted to toss out of a window. 


	5. Chapter 5

“You don’t understand, Alya! This boy is the most infuriating human to ever walk the earth. He thinks just because he has perfect hair and beautiful green eyes he can get away with anything!” 

“Are you sure it’s that and not because he’s the literal future king of two kingdoms? If you aren’t careful Mari someone might think you actually like the boy.” Alya let out a soft laugh as she dogged the pillow her best friend threw towards her face. “I’m just being honest! Besides, what’s the issue with liking him? It would make your life and the fact you have to marry him easier, ya know.” 

“Oh, I can answer this one!” Chloé’s voice spoke up from the floor and her head soon popped up, resting on the end of Marinette’s bed before continuing. “Because she’d rather be fed to wolves than ever even entertain the thought of liking someone as insufferable and conceited as Adrien Agreste. And she can take care of her kingdom on her own but her parents refuse to let her.”

“It’s true though!” The girl huffed and buried herself in her multitude of pillows. There were always one too many for liking and made her feel as if she were sinking into the bed. “Besides, who says I even get a chance to find out if I ‘like’ the idiot. He always runs at any opportunity he gets. The minute we’re alone he gets all weird then runs for the hills. He’s so... so...” 

“Infuriating?” 

“Exactly!” 

•••

Adrien moved away from the door, his face as heated as his blood in the moment. “Conceited? Insufferable? Infuriating?  _Idiot_ ? She’s no cup of tea herself! She’s always trying to get me to go alone with some stupid plan she comes up with. And whenever I do spend time with her and we play cards? I swear she cheats! And don’t get me started at how she’s always flirting with the guards! I see how she is with Luka. She has the boy wrapped around her finger! I— I—“ 

“Woah, Adrien, man.... Breathe.” Nino did his best to not burst into fits of laughter at his friend. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous and you  _liked_ her.” He gave his best friend a knowing smirk. One that was met with a glare that had the power to kill on the spot. “You can’t say that it doesn’t! All you ever do is talk about how she gets under your skin and how much you can’t stand her. Name one thing you  _truly_ don’t like about the princess. I dare you.” 

The two had stopped just outside of his bedroom and the prince simply slumped against the wall. “Well, for starters, whenever I close my eyes I see her annoyingly gorgeous ones staring right back. And her laugh is so adorable that it just ticks me off. Everything about her sets me on edge so she can’t be good for me. Right?” He looked over at Nino, who had a look on his face like the boy had never seen before. 

“You keep saying she’s not good for you and that you despise her but your reason for hating her? They seem to pretty much sound like you’re falling in love with her. That’s all I’m going to say on this matter.” He patted the young prince on the back before running off to the main hall, knowing if he stayed much longer he’d end up hearing an earful from the other. 

Love Marinette? Never. Nino didn’t know what he was talking about. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine and Tom weren’t ones to force their daughter to do things she simply didn’t want to but this was the best for both her and the kingdom. Or so they kept telling Marinette and themselves. They watched their princess grow from a small bud to a blossoming flower. More beautiful — and somehow less graceful — each day. She was their pride and joy. Maybe that’s why Tom currently stood awkwardly at the entrance of the Agreste castle, not so sure what exactly he would do or say when he met with Gabriel. 

“Ah, King Tom. It’s truly a pleasure to finally meet one of Marinette’s parents. You’ve raised a wonderful daughter.” The sound of Nathalie’s voice caused the man to calm down somewhat. He’d never actually came face to face with the woman but Marinette had always talked to highly of her and that was nothing short of a miracle. 

“You must be Ms. Nathalie. The pleasure is mine, truly. You’ve been such a blessing to our little bug. We couldn’t be more grateful to a single person.” 

“I adore the princess more than I even thought possible sir. It’s been an honor to watch her grow up. His majesty is just this way— in the garden.” Nathalie stepped forward, allowing Tom entry into the actual estate before leading him towards the garden. “He’s been expecting you.” 

•••

Slender fingers ran tentatively over petals. Roses had always been a comfort to the king after Emelie’s death. Each one a different color and each smelling as sweet as the next. 

“Tom, my old friend.” The male didn’t need to turn or look towards the direction the other royal had entered from. Tom was a rather large fellow and loomed over most things and people, this was no exception. His shadow had casted down upon the older king the second he entered the garden. “What occasion brings you by? Marinette still has two more months until the end of summer.” 

“About that... I’ve, uh, come to talk about Mari and Adrien’s arrangement.” The minute he turned Tom felt every ounce of courage drain from him. The man in front of him was not just a long time friend but a powerful king. Although Tom Dupain-Cheng was taller and broader, Gabriel Agreste held authority and power over anyone he came in contact with. With just the snap of his fingers he could have a man murdered for the simple act of breathing too near him. 

“Oh? And what exactly about it? Speak up now.” The look in Gabriel’s eyes screamed danger and suddenly Tom felt it hard to breathe properly.  _Oh, please let this man be understanding._

“It’s just... What if she refuses? You know better than I that at the time of their wedding they both have the ability to decline and refuse marriage.”

“Then you encourage her.” Gabriel’s voice was low and calm but it did nothing to ease Tom’s panic. “You convince her that this marriage is  imperative  to her kingdom and quite frankly? Her family’s welfare. Besides, I’d hate to lose her as a daughter-in-law. We’ve all grown rather fond of young Marinette.” The older king turned on his heel and strolled back over to a rose bush, picking up an almost perfect yellow rose. The only ‘blemish’ keeping it from being absolutely flawless were the black tips. “I’m glad we understand each other. Give this to Sabine will you? Such a shame you both couldn’t stop by and visit.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Slender fingers ran through silky strands of raven hair, detangling any pieces that were t smooth. The end result was the most beautiful half-up braid that Marinette had ever seen. “Oh, thank you Nathalie! I love it!” Her arms wrapped around the older woman’s neck gently and it was everything that she could do not to break down right there. Nathalie had been told the minute the princess’s father had showed up to keep her busy and don’t let her wander into the garden once. 

She offered a smile, praying to the heavens that it wasn’t see through. She knew the girl had a way of telling how a person truly felt and she couldn’t let her know just how worried sick she’d really been. Although she knew in his own way Gabriel Agreste cared for her as well as the two children she also knew what type of person he truly was. He had a plan all his own and the way his mind worked terrified the woman. He’d even threatened his own son if this wedding didn’t happen— not to his face of course but it still didn’t make the whole matter right. It was that day that Nathalie made it her own personal mission to help the two fall in love. 

She had watched both children grow into what they were now and knew just how headstrong both were. There was no way they’d fall in love on their own accord, even though the love they held for each other was evident to everyone in either kingdoms except themselves and their parents. Maybe that’s why she currently sat in the great hall engaging the young future queen in a conversation about Prince Adrien. 

“No need to thank me, dear. It’s an absolute pleasure. And maybe the prince might find it a nice change too?” The mention of Adrien made the girl roll her eyes and sink into her seat once more. 

“I don’t much care what  _he_ thinks, Nathalie.” The way her eyes light up for just a flash of a second told a completely different story however and the woman latched on to that fact. 

“Oh really now? And why is that? Are you sure it’s not just your nerves from the fact that all you’ve known is this wedding?” 

“Oh Nathalie! For as long as I remember we’ve been told that we’d be wed! From the first June of my twelfth year to this past September! My own family had to physically place me into the carriage from time to time. My goodness, I’m pretty sure I still have bruises from their fingerprints.” The princess subconsciously rubbed her left arm and sighed, closing her eyes. “I’m not even that fond of the stupid boy.” This was another lie but she’d let the girl have her moment. 

“What exactly do you not like about the young prince? Is he not attractive enough?”

“Oh, it’s not that. He’s definitely attractive enough for a prince. It’s just... he’s so immature! I swear, I’ve never met a man so impossible to work with!”  _You haven’t gotten to know his father...._ And she hoped the girl never did. 

“I sense there’s a ‘but’ in all of this?”  _Please let there be a but..._

“I see him smiling and suddenly my doubts are gone. It’s as if I can see inside him if even for a split second and then every doubt inside my head is gone. But then he’s right back to the same annoying boy I dreaded spending so much time with and I don’t know what to think or feel anymore.” There was hope and Nathalie planned on holding onto that hope for the next seven years.


	8. Chapter 8

His father was a mysterious man — so much so that even Adrien didn’t know much about him. So naturally when he had found a way to sneak past the guards and follow him into the garden the boy took the opportunity instantly. 

On the surface nothing seemed out of the usual to him. His father had been tending to the roses and seemed all the more oblivious to his surroundings. Much like when he would talk of Emelie. They both missed Adrien’s mother something fierce but there was a way about his father when he mentioned her. He refused to talk of her as dead. No, he still spoke as if she were alive and going to walk through the chamber doors at any moment and that was terrifying all on its own. Today seemed no different. He had even taken to conversing with the flowers— something that made the boy worry for his father’s sanity all the more. 

The young prince was just about to give up and head back towards the entrance of the castle, feeling as if he’d wasted his time, when he noticed Marinette’s father emerge.  _What’s the king doing here?_ Marinette wasn’t due to go home for at least another two months and as far as he knew she hadn’t called off the wedding. Had she? For some reason the simple thought that she would call it off when they still had seven more years stung him. He didn’t think he was  that  bad of a future husband or king. 

_“What if she refuses?”_

_“Urge her... Imperative.”_

Everything about what the boy saw unfold before him felt wrong. And what was with that rose? When his father had picked it the petals were a flawless yellow, bright and beautiful like the sun. But the prince had watched as the tips slowly changed into... something so much sinister. Who really was his father and why was this wedding so important to him? It had to go beyond politics and ensuring rule even after his death. 

As soon as the other king had left and his father’s back was turned Adrien bolted out of the garden and back towards the castle. He had to find Nino and Gorille. Surely they’d know what to make of this. 


	9. Chapter 9

Days turned into weeks and suddenly August was fast approaching. Adrien had put what he had witnessed that one June day behind him, writing it off as some other part of his father slowly going out of his mind due to old age and Marinette was none the wiser. 

The two had settled into a sort of semi-amicable living arrangement over the past few months. He would nod and acknowledge her as she walked past and she wouldn’t throw things in his direction whenever he was within range. Yes, it was a doable lifestyle for the time being. He’d even taken chances here and there to admire her beauty. She wasn’t much one for makeup or getting ‘fixed up’ so anything lovely about her was natural. And she was the definition of lovely — not that he’d ever admit that to her. These days complimenting her beauty would equate in some sort of death wish. Sure she was smart and on occasions funny, but he would never understand why she was so fixated on standing out from what she looked like. There were times he felt it her only redeemable feature. (This thought normally came after she nearly missed his head with a book or shoe.) 

“Adrien, dude? You’re zoning out again and your father is going tohave my head if you don’t get this down perfectly.” Nino’s voice broke through the fog that currently made up his mind. 

“Oh, sorry. I just... She’s so... so...” 

“Marinette?” The boy’s best friend and tutor couldn’t help but laugh. Somehow no matter what their conversations started as they always ended up talking about the princess. In Nino’s opinion there was nothing particularly wrong with her. In fact, he found her and her small group rather delightful most times— even if Alya did make him grow rather flustered from time to time. And Marinette always seemed to know just how to reign in Chloé’s temper before it ever got the best of her. “You know, I actually think you’re falling in love with her Agreste. Argue all you want but you can’t deny it.” 

“You’re kidding right?! All I’ve heard since I was twelve was ‘the wedding’ this and ‘you’ll learn to love her’ that! All of their pushing and annoying hints they keep throwing my way and for what? She’s an absolute brat. She thinks that just because she’s smart and funny and has a smile that could light up the night sky that she’s all that. I’m sure I can do better than her anyway.” 

“Are you sure about that? Seems like you’ve pretty much stated she’s perfect for you.” He quickly caught the wad of paper that was tossed his way and raised a brow questioningly. 

“I just... She’s so beautiful. She started out as this ugly duckling and it’s like all of a sudden she became this.... beautiful swan. She became someone that, even though excessively annoying and irate at times, I want to do everything in my power to protect and make happy.” 

“Again, that sounds like being in love man. But what do I know? I’m just your best friend and the one person who knows you better than you know yourself. Now let’s get back to this lesson, yeah? Before your father kills me on the spot.” 


	10. Chapter 10

There was a silence that had descended upon the room. A sense of reluctance becoming rather thick in the surrounding air. The princess had packed roughly an hour or so earlier and spent the remaining time reading in peace. It wasn’t until the clock read thirty minutes or so past the hour that a knock came from outside of her sleeping chambers. She’d raised a brow in curiosity at the sound. Most of the people she had grown used to didn’t knock quite like that. It was timid and shy in manner but hopeful of her permission of entry.

“Uh, come in!” Her voice sounded unsure and she placed her unfinished book on her bed, making her way across the room to greet her apparent guest. The knock wasn’t that of Nathalie and she knew her friends would normally just walk in. Come to think of it, so did Adrien — much against her constant requests for him to stop doing so. Maybe that’s why the sight of him currently standing in her doorway caught her rather off guard. The prince wasn’t normally one to respect her privacy — often choosing to ignore it for the simple fact that he knew it would annoy her.

“Agr— Adrien? Did you need something?” The boy suddenly forgot how to breathe as he looked up from the floor and at his bride to be. She wore a simple dress the color of the sky, much like a common town’s girl, and her hair had been done in an intricate half-up sort of style. She looked absolutely breathtaking and it irritated him to no end how much it was truly affecting him.

“I, uh, your parents arrived early. The king and queen are currently downstairs. Nathalie was going to come and fetch you herself but I might have decided upon volunteering. And I... I don’t personally know why I’m even telling you all of this. Not that it really matters much. Goodbye.” With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving behind an exceedingly confused Marinette.

•••

_What in the world, Agreste?_ What had just happened? In all the time they had spent together over the years he’d never once grown flustered around this girl. Now all of a sudden he can’t even find the ability to strings words together to form coherent sentences. What was wrong with him? This was still Marinette. This was still the same scrappy ‘princess’ that had shown up to his home four years ago. Except... she also wasn’t exactly that same princess. She’d grown into herself and her voice had begun to sound rather heavenly to the young prince — when she wasn’t yelling at him of course. Especially when he’d catch her singing around the castle. It was driving him insane but he couldn’t even be mad at her for it. All he could do was try his best to make sense of it all. Because he was fairly certain he wasn’t in love with this girl. At least that’s what he would continue to tell himself. 


End file.
